Dark Avatar: A New World
by Greatness Alone
Summary: Aang finally thought that his job as the Avatar was done. He had join the nations together and now peace was nothing more than a few inches away. Yet someone sees past this false hope and knows what it would really take to achieve true peace. What will this new threat bring with him and how much will Aang have to sacrifice to retain the peace he had worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story, and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"These people are so ignorant. They are unable to see that they're all surrounded by false peace and hope planted in their minds by the Avatar. Soon though, soon they will all see the truth." A figure said standing on the top of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se cloak in a black hooded robe. Ba Sing Se soldier and the Dai Li were all beaten and unconscious spread out around him. The figure looked around at how easily he had defeated some of the Earth Kingdom greatest Earth Benders.

"I think I made my point." With that, the robe figure jump down into the inner wall as he traveled through the farmland heading towards the inner great wall and the ghettos of Ba Sing Se.

It had been five years since the Avatar saved the world from the wrath of the Fire Nation and the Phoenix King. Like the Phoenix, the world was nearly destroyed but was beginning to rise from it ashes. For so long the Fire Nation have installed fear and hate into the rest of the world that at first it was hard for the other nations to come to terms with the Fire Nations new lease on life. With the combine efforts of Aang, the Avatar and Zuko, the Fire Lord, the other nations where starting to see the Fire Nation in a different light.

"Aang, we need to hurry up, Zuko said that this is a very important meeting with the Earth King. We cannot afford to be late." Katara yelled to Aang who was in another room. Katara was now nineteen and have grown since the war with the Fire Nation. She still looked roughly the same but she had cut her hair so that it now came down to her shoulders. She was wearing traditional Earth Kingdom clothes that were appropriate for events like the one she was heading to today.

"Aang come on, we need to be getting a move on." Katara yelled once more into the other room. Aang came out from the other room wearing something similar to what the Monks from his Air temple would wear. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up. Aang had gotten taller and now stood at least a foot taller than Katara. He still held his childlike innocence, but you could see that he have matured over the years.

"Katara, do we really have to? I was having such a nice dream." Aang moaned. Katara couldn't help but laugh at him. This was just like him, always trying to find a way out of his duties. Sometime she found this to be annoying but it was also something that reminded her of his free sprite, the same free sprite she fell in love with.

"What was the dream about honey?" Katara asked as she finished getting ready to leave for the meeting. She set down in front of a mirror while she carefully put on her mother's necklace then she began to brush down her coco brown hair to keep it laying flat on her head. She didn't want to show up looking like she just had woken up. She glanced at Aang thinking how little to no effort he had to worry about keeping his hair in check.

"It was about us…starting a family." Aang cheeks became red as the thought of his dream made him blush. Katara showed a little embarrassment too before kissing Aang on the check and then on the lips.

"We still have plenty of time to start a family but we don't have time to waste right now. We need to get to this meeting, on time." Katara said the last two words with a little sass. Aang let out a small laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

Aang and Katara left from their house in Ba Sing Si upper ring and made it on time, for once and were greeted by the Earth King personal guards. Aang and Katara was lead into the main conference room as they ran into Zuko and Mai. Zuko was in his Fire Lord attire while Mai was in normal Fire Nation clothing. Both Aang and Katara eyes lit up when they saw her belly, the last time they seen her was three year ago, so it was a shock to see her with a round belly.

"Mai, you're pregnant!" Katara squealed as Aang was already playing with Mai's stomach.

"Yeah, shocking isn't?" Mai groan as she watched Aang put his head to her stomach like it was a seashell.

"So you're going to be a father Zuko, you must be so excited!" Aang said still holding onto Mai until Katara pulled him off. He gave a small pout before turning his attention to Zuko.

"Well I am not sure if I am going to be a good father or not. It's not like I had a great role model to practices after." Zuko said refereeing to his father. Mai walk up towards her husband and kiss him on the check.

"Don't worry, I am sure that you will be a very good father." She kiss him once more just for reinsurance.

"Yeah Zuko, I am sure that you would be a great father and if not, you could always come to me or your uncle." Aang said wrapping his arm around Zuko's neck. At first Zuko glared at him but it quickly turn into a smile.

"Thanks Aang, so how have you two lover been doing?" Aang and Katara eyes meet before they answered in unison.

"It couldn't be any better." They said in a cheerful way. Aang and Zuko talked some more catching up while Mai and Katara talk about different names for the baby when The Earth King and his two personal guards enter the room sitting in his throne.

"It is nice to have the Fire Lord and the Avatar here, I hope that everything have been to your liking?" He asked crossing his finger.

Both Aang and Zuko agreed allowing for the Earth King to continue on.

"The reason that I have called for this meeting is because of some urgent news I have receive from one of our strong holds. It was written down in the report that some of our bases in the outer lands have been attack by a very powerful bender. So powerful in fact that he was able to take out over forty of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom best benders." He paused awaiting their reactions. The group all let out a gasp at what they have just been told. Zuko was the first to speak up.

"What! How is that possible? No one should have that kind of power other then the Avatar." Zuko said jumping up to his feet. Indeed he was right, no one other than the Avatar could have done such a feat but yet it has been done. Katara wonder who could have done this and for what reason. The world is at peace now, why would someone try to cause more havoc.

"We are not sure on the how, but our information is correct." The Earth King responded.

"What type of Bender is he, earth, water or fire?" Katara asked.

"Neither," The Earth King retorted. "It was an Air Bender." The group once more gave off shocking expression all except Mai.

"But I thought that all the Air Bender was killed by the Fire Nation. That cannot be true, can it Aang?" Zuko questioned looking at Aang who had his head down.

"I was under the same notion as you Zuko. I didn't know that there was any other Air Bender other than myself." Aang's voice was a little shaken from the weight of what he had just heard.

"Never the less, whoever this mysterious Air Bender is, he is indeed our enemy." The Earth King stated.

Katara lost focus on the conversation between the Earth King and Zuko and started to focus more on Aang. She had seen this look in his eyes before. It was the same look he had when Appa was taken and the same look that he had when he thought he failed to defeat the Phoenix King for the first time.

"Honey, are you okay?" Katara asked as she put her hand around his shoulder pulling him a little closer. Aang was trap in his owned world. His mind was racing with different ideas and questions. How could he have not known that there was another Air Bender out there like him? For so long he thought that he was really the last of the Air Bender next to Appa, but now that was not the case. There was another Air Bender out there and he was now attacking the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom warriors.

"So what are we to do now?" Zuko asked the Earth King. The Earth King set in his throne trying to think of their next plan of action.

"We will track him down and find out why he is committing crimes against the two nations." Aang spoke. "Zuko and I will take care of this Earth King." Aang bowed to Earth King as Zuko followed suit.

"Fine, I will leave this to you two." The Earth King said when a Dai Li agent appeared in the middle of the room.

He turned to the Earth King and bowed to one knee before speaking. "Sir I am here to report that someone have defeated our guards that protect the outer wall." The Dai Li agent said.

"What! Who is this person?" The Earth King shouted nearly jumping out of his throne.

"We are not sure Sir, but some of our defeated brothering said that he was indeed an Air Bender."

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice, not going to lie to ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Avatar: The Darkness of the Water**

Aang soared over Ba Sing Se on his glider looking for any signs of something outer place. The thought of what he had just heard was still ringing throughout his head. How did he allow this to slip under his radar for so long and why haven't this mystery Air Bender shown his self all this time?

Below Aang was Zuko racing across the rooftops like a ninja. Like Aang, he was thinking over the shocking news that had just been told to him few minutes ago, just that he was wondering how strong this bender could really be. Zuko jumped down into the streets running passed the civilians startling them as he ran by. He bumped into a man who skin resembled someone of the water tribe. He had long dreaded hair and azure blue color iris. He was dress in black and wore a necklace similar to Katara's.

"Oh I am sorry; I didn't mean to knock you over." Zuko apologized rushing over to help the boy up.

"Its okay" The boy said reaching out his hand to accept Zuko's helps. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to take care an urgent issue, sorry about knocking you down." Zuko apologized once more before he went back on his running spree. The boy watched as Zuko jetted down the street and back onto the rooftops. A malicious smile was plastered over his face.

"I guess the good guys don't show up just in time." The boy turnaround making his way into the crowed as his disappeared in the plethora of people.

Zuko couldn't put his finger on it but he felt a cold chill run down his spine, it was unsettling and made him worry even more. After a few more minutes and the most exercise that he had in awhile. Zuko finally arrived to the outer ring of Ba Sing Se where he jet streamed his self up the outer wall using his fire bending. Aang had already arrived and now he was looking around at the results of the battle that had taken place.

"See these cuts, only an Air Bender could do something like that." Aang didn't even turnaround to acknowledge Zuko. He just stayed focus on the cuts in the pillars.

"So the rumors are true then, it's really is an Air Bender." Zuko waited to see how Aang would make his next move but it took longer than he thought so he spoke up again. "Well its looks like he is long gone by now, he either left or he is in Ba Sing Se." Zuko place his hand on Aang shoulder, at first he was tense but he relaxed before they both took off back into the inner city.

Back in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Katara had taken Mai back to her and Aang's place. They were sitting in the living room drink tea when someone knocked on the door.

"That might be them now." Katara said getting up lightly jogging to the door. She opened the door to see the same boy from earlier that was knocked over by Zuko. He was a few inches taller the Katara and his eyes were fixated on her.

"Um, can I help you?" Katara asked nervously, this boy gave of a cold and overwhelming feeling. Then she recognized the charm that was on his necklace, it was so similar to hers. The only thing that was different was that it was made from some kind of glowing blue jewel.

"Well yes you can, you can help me in more ways then you know." Which was his response.

* * *

**Second chapter down, now onto the third one... hopefully peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Avatar: Sometimes the King attack before it's Pawns**

Katara eyed the boy while he stood in the doorway glaring over her. He looked around spotting Mai still sitting in the living room. He then turned his attention back to Katara who was still staring up at him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you are Katara of the Southern Water tribe." He questioned her.

"How did you know my name?" She asked backing up from the doorway seeing as they were a little too close for her liking. A smirk was plaster over his face as he rubbed his chin.

"Good, then I will give you a choice, to even come with me peacefully or by force. Either way is fine with…" Before he could finish his sentence, Katara slammed the door smacking him in the face.

"Damn it, why couldn't she ask me to step back before doing that." He scuffed while rubbing his sore nose.

"Who was that Katara?" Mai asked while Katara made her way back to the living room. Soon as she was about to sit down, a blast of water shattered the door. Both Mai and Katara jump up for the sudden shock. The mystery boy came walking in over the door glaring menacing as his eyes focus on the two girls.

"Run Mai!" Katara screamed franticly causing Mai to dash out the living room window onto the houses out back. Once she saw that Mai was gone she quickly turned her attention back to the boy.

"Now that is no way to treat your guest." Katara ready herself for a fight. Quickly looking around the room trying to find any escape routes if needed.

"You are a Water Tribe member also, why would you attack me?" Katara asked as they circled each other like an old western movie.

"Yes you are right I am from the Northern Water Tribe. Yet that doesn't matter. I am here for something for more important than our tribal relationship." With that the mystery water tribe member went on the attack, creating water from the air and shooting it toward Katara like a jet stream. Katara duck most of the attacks but had to block some with a wall of water. She returned some of her own attacks that was easily counter and used against her, knocking her against the living room wall.

"Now are you going to come quietly our am…"? Before he could finish his sentence, Katara dashed out the open window landing on the roof of a smaller building leaving the boy with a dumbfounded look.

"I should have seen that coming." He said putting his hand on his hips and shaking his head.

Outside, Katara was quickly looking around for any source of water. Behind one of the homes was a small vegetable garden that could give her what she need. With elegant moments she quickly dried the plants out putting the aqua into her water skin.

"If you were trying to run, you really suck at doing so." The mystery boy said appearing in front of Katara.

"Who said I was trying to run!" Katara took some water from her water skin shooting towards the boy like bullets. With nothing more than a wave of his hand, he turned Katara attack into ice causing it to crash down right before it hit him.

The same way the ice crash into the ground was the same way Katara pride as a master Water Bender crashed too. He was able to stop her attack so easily, causing Katara to go on a rage of attacks. Blades of water slash through ceramic tiles towards the boy each one filled with her rage. Neither attack landed as he dodge and slip through each attack quickly closing the space between him and Katara. Before Katara could stop him he blasted her away with a gust of air. Katara flew up about twenty feet falling down hitting the ceramic tiles rolling a few feet before falling onto another rooftop.

The wind was knockout of her as she gasped for air. A sharp pain ripped through her body causing her to let out a painful moan. It must have been her arm; she couldn't move it at all. "What was that?" was the question that ringed through her head even though she knew what it was.

"That was Air Bending!" She spit out as a little bit of blood rolled down her cheek.

"Yes it was." The mystery boy jump down from the higher ground as two large boulders rose up from the ground. He quickly reshaped them wrapping them around Katara's body binding her arms and legs. As Katara's body was now levitating, he slowly strolled over to her.

"And that's call Earth Bending." He said wiping the blood from her cheek.

* * *

**Seems like my chapter are getting shorter and shorter, well easier on me. Hope you enjoy, peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Avatar: Friend and Enemy Return**

Zuko watch as Aang set there lost, not knowing what to do next. He had failed to fine this forgotten Air Bender and now someone had kidnap Katara. It was one failing blow after another. It was as if the world was closing in around him. He had to do something and quick or it might be too late to save Katara.

Before Zuko could speak up, a Dai Li soldier appeared from nowhere. "I am sorry to interrupt you at such bad time but I bring more bad news. We have just be told that our prison in the mountains have been broken into by an unknown Bender. The Earth King has called for your help once again." With that the agent was gone and Aang and Zuko raced off towards the mountain.

Aang glided over the city and Zuko used his jet streams of fire from his hand to hover alongside him. "Do you believe that this involved Katara and our mystery Air Bender?" Zuko asked him.

He wasn't sure, but a part of him was hoping that this would lead him to Katara. "I should do hope so." He responded as they soared over the city. Once they arrived at the beginning of the mountain, a familiar face greeted them, though they didn't know it at the time.

"Long time no see Twinkle Toes." Toph said waving her hands at the two. Toph was now seventeen and her body had shad its boyish figure. Her long black hair was braided down her back reaching the top of her butt. She was wearing an outfit that was similar to what she wore in the past. Over the years she had came accustom to being more "girly" but that didn't stop her from being a master Earth Bender.

"Toph, is that you?" Zuko asked landing next to Aang. Both of there jaws drop as they continue to look at each other then back at her.

"Who else would it be? The Earth King said that you two might be needing some help?" She joked walking up hugging Zuko then Aang.

"But you look so…"

"Girly," Toph said cutting Aang off. "I know but since I am going to be the head of the Bei Fong Dynasty, I have to look the part." She said turning and twisting showing off her body.

"That's great Toph, but right now we are in a bad way." She gave Aang a confused look. The Earth King didn't feel her in on all the details other then the fact that they might need some help.

"Someone has kidnap Katara and broken into the prison." Aang pointed up toward the top of the mountain. Toph look up then back at Aang in horror.

"Isn't that where she is imprisoned?" Zuko and Aang shook their heads in agreement.

"Well then what is we waiting for? We can catch up later, let see what we can do about this." The three long time friends traveled up the mountain without haste, each one using their bending as a means of travel. Aang broke out ahead of the group feeling his chest tighten up because of his worriment for Katara. Zuko decide to stay near Toph as they traveled alongside the mountain.

As they made their way up Zuko and Toph had to stop to let a couple go by. Their cloths was pretty much rags and wore large sun hats that cover most of their face. Soon as they had walked past, Zuko and Toph continued up the trail. Zuko glance back one last time to see the old couple hugging each other.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Toph asked feeling the boy losing his focus. She had learned to sense little differences in people allowing her to understand their emotions without having to hear their voices.

"Nothing, just a familiar feeling is all." Zuko once again felt a cold chill come down his spine. He felt as if something was watching him. It was unruly and gave him the feeling that something bad was beginning to brew.

By time they made it to the top, guards was helping each other out and Aang was nowhere in sight. Toph and Zuko decide to help the solider first then go after Aang. While Toph was checking on one of the solider that wasn't able to stand, she felt soft vibration coming from the main entrance of the prison. Aang appeared from the shadow with Katara in his arms. She was still unconscious but she looked to be still breathing. Toph and Zuko ran over to Aang as he placed Katara onto the ground.

"Is she okay?" Toph asked gently moving her hair from her face and feeling her forehead. She placed her hand on her cheek. Her body was warm and she could feel her breathing. Toph ushered Aang to back off some, which he didn't like but Zuko encourage him to do so. She slowly and softly dragged her hands over Katara's body.

"She has a few fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder but other than that, she is fine. We need to get her to a doctor so her wounds can be tended to." Aang ran over picking her up once more. "You can't fly with her so I'll lower you down." Toph quickly lifted and reshape a nearby rock into a thick disk. She allowed Aang to step on the stone then she quickly lowered them down the side of the mountain. Once he was down, she and Zuko help lowered the injured guards down.

"Well that's the last of them." Toph said smacking her hands together. "It's never a dull moment when I with you all." Zuko smiled but other things was on his mind at the moment.

"Excuse me Sir, can I asked you what happen here." Zuko asked one of guards that were able to walk on his own.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. It all happened so fast. He looked to be from the Water tribe but he was very skilled in Earth Bending. Before we knew it we were all tossed around and pin up against the wall." He explained feeling his pride as an Earth Bender lowered.

"Has anyone broken out?" The guard face spoke shock when he thought who had escape.

"Azula…" Zuko step back a couple of times realizing that his greatest fears had just came crashing down on him. Toph once again felt the dramatic change in Zuko demeanor.

"I don't like what I am feeling Zuko." Toph spoke but Zuko didn't hear her. His mine was to wrap up in what he had just heard. He started to look around, wondering if she was still near, watching him. Waiting to strike them both when they let their guard down.

"Toph stay on your toes!" He yelled towards her.

"That's not hard for me to do." She said lifting up her feet showing the bottom of her shoes was cut out. Zuko once again pay no attention to her swing at humor.

"What is the matter Zuko?" She asked once more feeling uneasy.

"Azula has escape! We need to be on our guard for when she try to attack." He was now sweating and panic was starting to takeover. The logical thing would to be for her to flee but he knew that revenge was on her mind. Not to mention that the mind state she was in the last time they met was nothing less than insane.

"Zuko calm down. If she was still here I would have sense her by now." Toph grabbed him by the hand pulling him closer to the edge of the mountain where a disk was waiting to take them down. Zuko was not sure what to think but decide to go along with Toph. He still wasn't convinced about if Azula was still near or not. Even with Toph being able to sense if she was.

The decent to the ground was quiet, neither one spook a word. Toph could feel the frustration beaming from Zuko and it was making her very uncomfortable. So she decided to bring up a joyful topic.

"I hear that you have a baby on the way." She picked right subject because she could feel him loosen up.

"Yeah, I am going to have a baby girl." A small smile came over his face at the thought of his little girl.

"Really, have you two decided on a name yet because if you haven't, I think Toph would be a great name." Zuko laugh at the idea of naming his child Toph. He started to loosen up even more after realizing that Toph was trying to ease his fear.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I feel better now." Zuko said with a smile. He was glad to know he had her at his side.

"Yeah nice to help," She said then paused. "But I was serious about the name."

~XxX~

Zuko and Toph met up with Aang who was waiting outside of the health hut where Katara was being tended.

"How's Katara?" Zuko asked walking beside him.

"She's fine, but she is still asleep." You could hear the relief in his voice.

"That's good Twinkle Toes but we got some more bad news. When our one man prison riot started to beat the silly out of the guards, it um…allowed Azula to break free." Toph informed him.

"Oh no!" Was all that needed to be said.

* * *

**Been a minute since I update so hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Avatar: Does the Flame Still Burn?**

Zuko watch as Aang set there lost, not knowing what to do next. He had failed to fine this forgotten Air Bender and now someone had kidnap Katara. It was one failing blow after another. It was as if the world was closing in around him. He had to do something and quick or it might be too late to save Katara.

Before Zuko could speak up, a Dai Li soldier appeared from nowhere. "I am sorry to interrupt you at such bad time but I bring more bad news. We have just be told that our prison in the mountains have been broken into by an unknown Bender. The Earth King has called for your help once again." With that the agent was gone and Aang and Zuko raced off towards the mountain.

~Earlier~

"Pretty smart hiding her in the mountains of Ba Sing Se. Glad I didn't make this trip all for nothing." Katara attacker said as he walked up the spiral path of the mountain. Behind him was Katara still bind in earth and look to be still out. "You guy are so easy to read, create more than one problem and your whole game plan is thrown off. Now as your friends search for the mystery Air Bender and the mystery Water Bender who kidnap one of their own, I am able to get the real prize without much trouble.

"Stop him!" A guard yelled before being tossed into the air by a slab of earth being push up. Four more guards came in his place but were easily stop by some quick air bending and water bending. The mystery man made his way through the mountain prison with little trouble as he stated early. After taking care of a few more guard's, earth bending them into the wall, he finally came to a stop.

"Once the Princess of Fire now nothing more than a dying flame. How would you like for me to give you your spark back?" The mystery man asked speaking into a dark cell.

"Who's asking?" A voice was heard as Azula step from the shadows.

* * *

**Yeah this was a very short update but I will make up for it in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Avatar: Some Victories Can Be Gain So Simply.**

"Really now and who are you?" Azula questioned coming closer to the bars. Both of their faces were inches away from each other. Azula could feel the cool air from his breathing washing over her face, bring somewhat a sweet relief to this otherwise hellish cell.

"For now we can save the pleasantries, it won't be long before they get wind of this. Then escaping would be impossible – well for you at least." A small smile came over her face. Azula had gotten older but roughly look the same. Her hair was long and messy while her eyes had black circles around them. She was dress in prison rags that did little to cover up her whole body. Her saver did little to not notice her nearly naked body as he motioned her to step back allowing him to cut through the bars using water bending.

"If you are expecting a thank you, do yourself a favored and don't hold your breath." Azula sniped not losing her usual cockiness. She walk pass him giving him a sideways glance.

"Is that so? I guess you were going to fire bend your way out of here anytime now." Azula look at her hands that were tied behind her back.

"Yeah well about that." She said feeling embarrass. Her savor did nothing but let out a small laugh before cutting her lose.

"I won't hold my breath but you can thank me later." He said turning his back to walk away. Azula flex her wrist getting the feeling back. Without warning she spun around shooting a large fireball at Katara. In what seemed to happen in an instance, Katara body was cover in a water bubble and a pile of earth came up blocking the fireball. Azula decide to try again but the Mystery Man used earth bending to knock her hands off target then shot a gust of wind knocking her against the wall.

"What do you think your doing?" Azula growled, but she stopped when her face spoke realization. "What are you? How are you able to use air, earth and water bending?" Azula was shock, scared even. Was the Avatar that she knew dead? She quickly shook that idea out of her head when she realized that the man in front of her was at least her age or older.

"Right now we don't have time. Once we escape I will answer your question. Now let's make a break for it while the breaking is good." He ushered for Azula to go ahead which she did though she shown displeasure in doing so. The mystery boy glanced one last time at Katara blowing her a kiss before running behind Azula.

By the time back up arrive, the mystery man and Azula was long gone. They had made their way out of Ba Sing Se and now were traveling through the mountains leading into free territory. Azula was walking a few feet ahead of the Mystery Man when she came to a stop.

"Okay enough! Who are you and what do you want with me?" Azula demanded.

"Well I guess I could tell you a little. My name is Takara." Azula glanced at the boy who was now known as Takara.

"Well that's nice. I guess I'll be on my way now." Azula was about to turn her back when a row of earth blocked her path.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Takara asked. Azula whipped her head back around. If her eye could cast fire, Takara would be burning in hell as we speak.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you tell me where I can and cannot go? Do you have any idea who I am?" Azula rapidly fire question after question as he walked up on Takara.

"You are a nobody." Takara words hit Azula like a flying boulder. She didn't have to speak. Her expression was all that Takara needed. "You once were a feared warrior of the Fire Nation. You had everything that you could have wanted at your fingertips. You were once though for a short time, the leader of the whole feared Fire Nation but now you are nothing. So yes, I know who you are and I know who you were." He said with a grin.

"You know nothing about me as I know nothing about you." Were the only thing she could think of. His words were nothing least then hard hitting. She still had her pride so she didn't show the shock on her face but Takara wasn't just reading her face. He was reading her whole body languages. The way she stood, the way the corner of her mouth twitch. Each action gave him all he needed to make his next move.

"No, you are wrong Azula, like how you were wrong about being ready to handle the weight of being a leader. I do know you, a lot better than you think I do." Azula was once again taken back from his action. He knew about her mental breakdown, how could he have known. He had the upper hand on her and this didn't sit well with her at all.

"Now as you stand anger by the fact of what I know, I offer you a second chance. Your father failed, you failed and your nation failed and yet I have the simple solution." Takara felt good about how things were going. He was able to lead the interaction in the direction he had planned. With someone as cunning as Azula, this was a key factor in getting what he wanted.

"If it was so simple then why haven't you done it already? Better yet why haven't I?" Azula laughed off.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that." Takara said as he played with Azula hair. She smacked his hand away with an acrid look on her face. Trying to abate her embarrassment, embarrassment was a sign of weakness. "Though for my plan to work I will need you. So what do you say, allow me to be your knight in shining armor and restore to you what was taken." Takara bent down on one knee as if he was proposing to her.

"Fine, I will work alongside you but don't get it confused. I work as an equal. I am no on laborer monkey." Takara held her hand in his kissing it lightly.

"I won't have it any other way." A grin that was so evil that Azula herself would fell back in fear, if she saw it cross his face.

* * *

**See I told you that I would make it up! Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Avatar: Support from the Earth**

"We have been walking for two days now. I am pretty sure no one is following us and you still haven't filled me in on your "Great" plan". Azula mocked while walking behind Takara who said nothing. He steadily walked in one direction as if it was the only way to go. Azula anger began to boil over as she felt like Takara, a feeling that she grew to hate. To be ignored meant that her presence wasn't strong enough, that she was weak, that she was not worthy of being taking notice of.

"Do you not hear me?" She question after speeding up and around him. She was now face to face with him, closer then she had expected. This was indeed closer then she had like but, if she had back down now, it would allow him to take the lead. Takara smiled, backing up some before rubbing his chin.

"All you done is talk since I've save you. Maybe you should stop talking and start listening, better yet, won't you pay attention to what's around you." He said pointing pass her to a man with goggles sitting under a tree. His brown hair fell all over his face nearly hiding it from sight. Azula gave a puzzling look not understanding where he was getting at by pointing as such a dirty looking man.

"Who is he?" She question.

"He will be joining us on our travels." Takara walk past Azula not seeing any more reason to explain what he was doing. Azula released a heavy sigh before following after him.

Takara came up to the man bending down in front of him. He waited for a couple of seconds before turning back to Azula who only shrug in response. He then turned around waving his hand in front of his face, to see if he was awake. Once establishing that the man was indeed asleep, Takara reach behind his back pulling out a blue gem that shined like crazy when the sun hit it. Without warning, the sleeping man quickly reached out trying to grab the gem but Takara was to quick. With movement unseen by Azula, Takara switch the gem into his other hand.

"Well, it seems like you was woke after all." Takara said standing up. The goggle man followed suit focusing his goggles onto his new guest.

"That's a rare Aqua Gem you have there. They are nearly impossible to get. Where did you get such a fine stone?" He asked nearly drooling over the thought of the gem. Azula look on in disgust as she watch him circle Takara like a shark would circle its pray.

"I am pretty sure you don't care how I got the gem Brock, you just want it. Now, I will hand this gem over to you with no problem whatsoever, as long as you do one thing for me in return." Brock watch as Takara played around with the Aqua Gem in his hand. Though it didn't show on his face, he was starting to take more notice to Takara then the stone. He wonder how this boy knew about his hobby of collecting rare stones and how did he know his name.

"What is it that you want in return?" Brock asked plainly.

"Your help in defeating the Avatar." With words that should have been spoken with hatred or anger, they flowed out of his mouth as if he was asking for a cup of sugar. Azula at first didn't understand what was the "Great" plan Takara had in the works but now she knew, and it wasn't great at all. She couldn't believe that she was falling for him- she meant his plan. Did he really think this is all he would need to defeat the Avatar and his friends? The same thing would happen to him that happen to her, and that's when everything would come crashing down. She wasn't sure if she should be delighted in seeing this cocky fool fail or angered that her chances of getting her revenges was now more distant then before.

"Defeat the Avatar? Are you mad?" How could anyone of us do something like that?" Brock shot question after question towards Takara who only smiled.

"I asked because I need a skilled Earth Bender. Indeed you are one if not the best Earth Bender alive today." Takara praise went straight to Brock head yet he took notice that this guy knew more about him then he did about him, something that didn't set with him very well.

"Yes, I have been told such before." He laugh but it stop quickly. "Still I am only skilled in one form of Bending, the Avatar is a little out of my lead." Takara shook his head in disappointment.

"Maybe I was wrong, you are not who I thought you would be." Takara was just about to place the gem behind his back when a bolder came crashing into Takara chest, sending him flying across the field.

"But that doesn't mean that I am going to allow you to walk off with such a prize." Brock had knock Takara about ten feet away as the Aqua Gem fell to the ground. He strolled slowly to what he believed was rightful his when he was stopped in his tracks. "Blue Flames?"

"Back away from the gem!" Azula ordered as she stopped Brock from getting any closer to the Aqua Gem. Brock laughed not seeing much threat in one FIre Bender.

"I have killed many FIre Benders over the years, I don't think you alone can stand up to me." Jumping forward, Brock force to slabs of earth from the ground and sent them flying towards Azula. Azula kick a crescent shape blast of flames towards the earth stopping each others attack.

"But you have never killed a Fire Lord before." Azula smiled. Brock cockiness faded as he realized who she just was.

"Princess Azula. Who would have thought that I would be fighting someone of your status?" Brock rubbed his hand through his hair. He bowed in front of her; more to mock her then show a sign of respect.

"Yes you should be amaze, now be set to blaze!" Azula shot two giant fireballs towards Brock as he looked on.

"Cute, she is rhyming her words." Without much effort, a sea of land rise up to shallow the fireballs, putting them out with ease. "You better step up your game Princess or else your going to find a tomb in the earth." Brock was about to go on an attack when a gust of wind slammed into his chest sending him smack up against a tree.

"I love how we was able to over look me." Takara laughed walking up beside Azula.

Brock looked in shock as he tried to regain his breath. "Was that Air Bending?"

"Ding Ding, you guess it. Now let me give you your prize."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Avatar: Team Avatar Strikes!**

Sokka had arrived on Appa two days ago after hearing the news about his sister. He traveled alone seeing as Suki had to stay back to take care of their one-year old son. For the past couple of days Katara remained sleep. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her and assume that her body was just handling the shock in its on way.

Aang, who hadn't left her side the entire time was just force to do so by Sokka thirty minutes ago. He was now sitting outside of the medical hut, waiting for someone to come out and tell him that she had waken up. When he heard the curtains open up, he turned around to see Sokka.

Over the years Sokka let his hair grow out a little more not keeping it tired up like he would in the past. He was now twenty and sported a small bead and goatee. He looked down at Aang who was sitting on the ground and usher him to stand up.

"She is still sleeping but for what I can tell, she is just fine. You can stop worrying yourself to death about it." He said trying to ease some of Aang stress but he got the opposite reaction that he was hoping for.

"What do you mean I can stop worrying?" He yelled in Sokka face. "Katara is like this because I wasn't there to protect her! I can't just sit her and stop worrying about the woman that I love!"

Sokka knew this might have happen. He knew Aang very well and he figure that his words wouldn't affect him so easily. "Listen I understand where you are coming from. Katara is my little sister, I could say the same thing but I won't, be—"

"Because there is no reason to dwell on things that we cannot change, right?" Zuko finished as him, Toph and Mai walked up behind Aang.

"Awwww, you had to steal my moment." Sokka whined stomping his feet. "But you are right." He admitted regretfully.

"Long time no see Sokka!" Toph said, as this was her first time seeing him since he arrived. Sokka walked around Toph looking her up and down as the rest just stared on.

"Wow, Zuko this is a very pretty young lady you have here." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Everyone face look in shocked other then Toph who was trying to hide her face because she was blushing and Sokka who was unaware of what was going on.

"Hi, my name is Sokka and what is yours?" He asked Toph.

"Um I am pretty sure that we have met before." Toph stuttered through her sentence. Sokka took a minute to think about it before continuing on.

"No I am pretty sure I would remember a pretty girl like yourself." He said giving a wink. Zuko had to walk past them so that Sokka wouldn't see him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh we this might remind you block head." Toph stomped her foot, causing the earth under Sokka to toss him up in the air. Surprisingly he flipped through the air and landed on his feet with ease. This left the group once again speechless.

"Wait a minute! She's blind, an Earth Bender and very rude. Toph!" He screamed pointing at her.

"Duh!" She tease but she was quickly anger when she saw Sokka spitting and trying to scrape his tongue with his fingertips. "Aye, what is all that for?" She yelled at him.

After he was done with his antics, he walked back to her giving her a hug. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Toph, but wow you have change! You have turned into a beautiful young woman." He said letting her go of the hug.

"Yeah, you're kind words won't change anything." But it really did. She was glad to hear that he thought she was beautiful. To tell you the truth, she kind of felt insecure about her new look, but Sokka just made her feel a little bit better.

"Okay, whatever then." And how quickly that feeling faded. "So Aang filled me in on everything and I must say, you guys have had your hands full. A Air Bender coming back from the dead to attack the fire nation, some unknown Water Bender trying to kidnap the only woman he loved and Azula escaping from her prison. Well there is only one thing to do, let's get to work!"

"…What are you talking about? What work is it for us to do?" Aang question. Sokka started to grab and rub his bread while looking at Aang in a disappointed manner.

"We cannot just stand around while all this is going on. We are Team Avatar, it is our duty to save the world, don't tell me you've forgot that Aang." He said looking down at the younger boy.

Aang said nothing and dare not to lock eyes with him because though he wished he wasn't, he was right.

"So as I was saying. I believe that whoever attack Katara is the same person that broken into the prison, seeing as she was found there. So that only leave us two people to track down at this time, Azula and Katara attacker. The Air Bender we will leave for last, I am pretty sure he will come to us and I have called in some favors just in case he shows up here. Now Toph and Zuko, I think you two should hunt down Azula. No one know her better then you do Zuko and Toph would be great back up." He stopped seeing as Zuko was about to say something.

"I am not to sure about this Sokka. Mai is caring our child and I don't think I should just run off right now." He said turning back to his wife.

"No by all means go. I am growing tire of seeing you, so take all the time you need." Mai responded. Everyone mouth dropped when they heard this.

"…Harsh." Both Toph and Sokka mumbled.

"Geez guys it was a joke." She said kissing Zuko on the lips. "But still I think you should do this and thanks for thinking about me."

"Okay then," Sokka started back up. "Aang you will hunt down the person that attack Katara. I am pretty sure you want to get your hands on him." He handed Aang a piece of paper. "This is a small description of him from Mai. This should help you find him. I will stay here with my sister. Once she have waken, I will let you all know, especially you Aang. Now Team Avatar, break!" With that, each one went on there own way.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow I has been a minute since I update this story. I know some of the earlier chapter are rough and I would like to believe that this one is less rough than the other but hey, not all of us are born Great Writers lol. Anywho, if anyone is was waiting for this up date lol here it is.**_

* * *

**Dark Avatar: How do you catch a Flame?**

Brock dodged the onslaught of blue and red fireballs that came crashing his way. "Looks like you are a little rusty Princess!" Takara yelled over the roar of the flames.

Azula shot two more fireballs at Brock who simply earth bended a wall to shield himself. "Really? Am I the one that was smack with a large chunk of earth?"

Takara just smiled as he turned his attention back to Brock. At the last moment he was able to escape two large circular disk of earth. Brock had raised four pillars from the ground using them as ammo for his flying disk.

"Maybe you two should be more focus on me?" Brock sent another disk toward Takara who was still in the mist of dodging the first two. This one would have slammed into his chest if not for him using his air bending as a shield. He was propelled backwards through the air from the force of the attack. As begin to come down, he earth bended the ground beneath him to cushion the fall. "Nice save, you do have the ability to bend more than one element but when it comes to earth, there is no one better!" Brock lifted one of the pillars reshaping its top into a point and sending it towards Takara.

"I am not the only one attacking you." Takara sent blades of wind towards the pillar made spike cutting it up into piece. Brock looked on impressed by what he just saw. He proved he was still on his guard when he ducked a flaming back chop from Azula. He dropped down rolling away from her and with quick hand movements, he cause the other three pillars to smash together in an attempt to crush her in the middle.

Nearly identical to Brock's roll, Azula did the same thing escaping her death with only a few second to spare. She stretched both of her arms behind her and swung them forward releasing two separate waves of fire. They whipped around the mashed up pillars closing Brock in from all sides. Brock look toward the sky for his escape but instead he was mat with Takara above releasing a wave of flames of his own. Brock remained trap as both attacks collided causing the two different color flame to mix and rise into the air.

Takara land a few feet behind Azula as the flames rained down around them. "We are not doing this beautiful land any justice with all this fire." Takara joked which only upset Azula.

"Did we get him?" She asked not seeing any remains of his body once the flames cleared. Her question was soon answered when the earth opened up beneath her forming a mouth with bear trap like teeth. They were just about to close into Azula, splitting her in haft when two solid earth blocks came up and stop them from closing fully. Quick on her feet, Azula jumped out of the trap landing next to Takara who released his hold on the block as they was crush between the teeth.

"You can thank me later for saving your life." Azula ignored his annoying comment and kept her guards up. "We need to end this fast." Takara said in a more serious tone, one that Azula was glad to hear for once. Takara opened up his own hole in the earth and shot a gust of wind into the hole. Azula looked on in confuse as the boy continue to pour air into the hole.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Just be ready for him!" Takara yelled back. Azula would never admit it but, when she seen the look in his eyes, she felt something she haven't felt in long time. Before she could finish her thoughts the ground beneath them started to break a part as the air Takara was forcing into it try to find a way to escape. "Now!" He screamed

Right before her eyes, Brock popped from the ground. Azula quickly closed the gap between the two and before Brock could react the tips of Azula two fingers was press against his temple.

"Looks like you will be the one buried in this earth"

~Toph and Zuko~

"Are you sure she went this way Fire Breath?" Toph asked as she surfed along the earth beside Zuko who was using his fire bending to jet him across the land.

"This is the only path that she could have taken without being seen. I can feel her, as if she was right next to me." Zuko explained somewhat.

"You got some real sister issues going on there." Toph joked awkwardly. "What do you plan on doing once we find her?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will cross that road when it comes." That was the best answer he had. He never gave the idea much thought. He knew the right thing was to do was to capture her and return her to prison, but life has taught him that the right thing was not always the easiest.

"Ahh!" Zuko came to a halt when Toph's body went crashing into the ground hard.

"What happen? Are you okay?" He asked dropping from the sky.

Toph sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head. "Well it looks like we are about to cross that road sooner than you thought. I just felt a large disturbance in the earth." Zuko failed to see what she was talking about as he helped her up.

"What do that got to do with anything?" He asked in annoyance.

"If you let me finish I'll tell you. That disturbance is being cause by three people and one of them is Azula!" Toph finished.

"Where at?" Zuko asked readying to get back on the move.

"We are heading in the right direction, but it would take us a hour and the haft to get there." Toph pointed in the direction they were heading in.

"We can make it there in less time if we pick up the pace." Zuko was just about to jet off when Toph grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Yeah about that…" She smiled shyly.

~Two and the haft hours later~

Zuko had just arrived with Toph on his back to the seen of what look like a major battle. The land was crumble from underneath while other areas showed fire damage. Zuko let Toph down slowly as he observed the battlefield. One thing that he noticed was a burnt spot that could only be created by lightening. He ran over to the patch of burnt ground making sure that what he saw was true.

"She was here!" Out of anger he punch the spot where the lightening hit. Toph sat on the ground trying to find any trace of where Azula might have gone. "It's not much, but I can feel slight vibration coming from that direction, but I cannot tell if it's Azula or not." Her face showed signs of disappointment.

"Damn it! We were almost there if only…"He stopped when he saw Toph face.

"Yeah I know this is my fault with me twisting my ankle and all." He heard the hurt in her voice, which made him take a few steps back to get his self in check.

"No because of you, we now know that we are not on a wild gooses chase." The next part he choked out. "I am sorry for even thinking about blaming you. Let's go, we can't let her get too far." He bent down allowing for Toph to climb back onto his back.

As she gripped her arms around his shoulders she could hear his heart beating. It was loud and fast no doubt from him being tried from using all his energy to carry her along with him while using his fire bending in such a way. She could feel her heart beating just as fast, but for a completely different reason than his, a reason she did not want to admit to herself.

* * *

_**Well hope you enjoyed the update and I would love to hear what you think in the review section. Well back to writing seeing as I am going to get no sleep any time soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's been awhile! I want to thank IdolsAndAnchors for their review that made me decide to finish the 10 chapter. Honestly I do enjoy this story and though it is only a few, I am glad that there are some who enjoy it too. So, here you go. **

* * *

**Dark Avatar: A Heated Encounter **

"Do you believe that I would stand for this?" Azula yelled. She was standing over top of Takara who was setting on a bed, unlacing his boats. "Bad enough I have to share a room with you, but I refuse to share a room with this beast!" She pointed towards Brock who was lying down on his own bed. After the battle between the three, Takara and Brock came to an agreement that lead them to a neighboring towns Inn.

"Sorry that I am not up to your standard Princess." Brock scoffed. He was not pleased with the situation either, but he was a man of his word.

"You will be sorry the next time you call me "Princess"" Azula was just about to walk towards Brock bed when Takara grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to see the stern look in his eyes but she would not be controlled by a look.

"Let's not make a scene Azula. I need Brock as much as I need you." Azula snatch her wrist from Takara's grip. He put his hand up in defense and went back to unlacing his boots. He was not in the mood for Azula's attitude.

"Indeed, I don't want to foil your great plan." She crossed her arms before taking a seat on her bed across the room, which she moved herself. Takara lifted up from taking off one of his boots just to glare at Azula. He was starting to question if she was worth all this trouble.

"What is this plan anyway?" Brock set up looking over at Takara. "Even if you are some kind of "Avatar Lite", I will not be sold on your confidence alone."

Takara look over to Azula who was waiting for him to explain just as well. "I will gather up a team of skill benders, fighters and challenge the Avatar."

"Ha! I knew that you was a fool!" Azula relished at the fact of hearing how foolish he was. Takara rolled his eyes as he heard Brock suck his teeth.

"That's it?" Brock asked in disbelief. "What about the nations and hundred of Benders that would follow him into the depths of Hell? I don't know if you have realized, but he got these people eating out the palm of his hand. He is untouchable and,"

"Are you a man of your word?" Takara asked becoming tired of Brock babbling.

"Yes, but—" Brock was cut off before he could finish.

"Then I expect you to keep your word. I spared your life and if you are worried about the Avatar's following than don't, but until you have paid your debt to me I expected you to follow along without question." Brock grudging left the subject alone. Once he was done with this "debt", he would have something in store for this Avatar.

"I cannot believe this!" Azula blew up. "I am leaving." She put on her hooded robe and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Takara asked from his bed, not even turning around to look at her.

"I don't recall having to answer to you." She exits the room slamming the door behind her. Takara let out a heavy sigh as they both remain in silence for a few minutes.

"Brock, keep an eye on her." He ordered from his bed. Brock didn't question the ordered leaving the room with one last glance at what seem to be a defenseless Takara before closing the door.

~XxX~

"Do you having anything that is not…what's the word, oh cheap?" Azula was looking through a pile of clothes as the store owner stood by. She was a older lady, maybe in her early forties. She was not bad looking but you could tell that time had taken its toll on her. Her short black hair showed traces of grey that she did nothing to hide. Her body looked like a woman who had just given birth.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to buy it Ms.," She said glaring at her. Azula did nothing but insult her inventory since she got there and her charm had all but disappear. She was now just following Azula around to make sure she didn't try to pocket anything without paying.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked throwing a shirt over her shoulders. The owner picked up the shirt folding it back up and placing it on top of the rest.

"No and I really don't care. Ever you're buying or you're leaving!" The Owner walked off before Azula could respond. Azula was left fuming as a small piece of cloth seared in her hands.

"I'll have you know that I am someone very important!" Azula continued on.

The Owner turned around with a smirk on her face. She had enough of this little girl."Oh really? Well excuse me. How could I not have recognized you sooner? You can have anything in my store, for free!"

"Are you taunting me?" Azula snapped stomping closer towards the Owner.

"Oh no, I would never taunt the Great…" The Owner stopped as she broke into laughter.

Azula was just about to grab the Owner by her neck when it finally hit her. Why did this woman not fear? If she did not fear her, that meant Azula had no control over her. This infuriated Azula. Even since Katara defeated her, no ever since Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her, she quickly fell from her former grace. She was not the same person, she was no longer the Azula that people feared and respected. She was just some little girl that broke when she was handle real power. She froze when she realize just how far she had fallen. Her anger became fierce as the Owner's laugh became unbearable to hear. She looked around to see customers that she didn't even realize were there until now. She could hear their snickers and simpers as if they all knew just how worthless and pusillanimous she had become.

"I am not a joke…" She mumbled under her breath. Her hands were clench so tight that her nails started to draw blood. The ruby color liquid trickled down her fist and onto the floor unannounced to the Owner and the rest.

"Sorry Honey, you're going to have to speak up." The Owner said between laughs.

"I am not a joke!" She exploded gripping the Owner by her collar. She slammed the older woman into the counter. Clothes and coin went flying onto the ground as the laughter came to a halt and the only sound that remained was the heavy breathing of Azula.

"Do you still see me as a joke now? Am I a damn joke to you now?" Heat pulled from Azula body to the point where the spit from her mouth sizzle when it connected with the Owner's skin. She flinched from the boiling hot spit that was sprayed onto her face. Azula waited for the Owner to answer her question but the elder woman was clearly frightened. She had no idea that Azula was a firebender and the fear that they have installed in the nations people had not simply disappeared.

"Calm down Ms., before we call the guards." A customer warned. Azula turned her attention toward the customer who spoke. She shoved the Owner to the ground that was visibly shaken and walked over to the much larger man.

Azula approach the large man gripping him by the collar as she had did the Store Owner a few minutes ago. Unlike the Owner, he should no fear. He just stared into the girl's eyes. Azula pushed the man to the side and exited the store. When she exited into the empty streets she only felt her anger grow. She struggled with not knowing the exact reason of her anger and who to blame. She turned around to face the clothing store without realizing it. She had created a ball offire in her right hand. She looked at it and knew what she wanted to do.

There was not smile or laughter. She did not find this amusing or even thought that this would make the people in the store respect her. She felt something that she had never felt before, a cold and twister desire just to see pain. For a split second Takara words of not making a scene crossed her mind.

"I do not work for that fool." She poured more heat into the flame as the thought of the people inside not escaping pleased her. She was just about to release the fire ball onto the store when something snapped her out of her rage. She turned her head to face what caught her interest.

"Toph, wait right here while I'll go get you something for your ankle." Zuko said placing Toph down on a bench outside a merchant store.

"It's not that big of a deal Zuko. Just give me a few minutes to-" As soon as Toph place her feet on the ground, she could fear the trouble that was brewing her way. "Zuko, look out!"

Zuko turned around just in time to evade a fireball to the face. He smacked it to the side and quickly looked around to figure out where the attack came from.

"Who dare attack the Fire Lord?" He was so caught up in the moment that paid no attention to the fact that the fire was blue.

"Don't recognize me dear brother?" Zuko eyes finally fixed on Azula who was wearing her hood to cover up the top half of her face. She smirked as Zuko's face looked as if the wind was knocked from his lungs. "Please, don't be so overjoyed to see me. Zuzu"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the update. **


End file.
